Di Gi Charat: Dejiko's Answer
by Some Guy In A Suit
Summary: More than ten years since escaping from the Black Gema Gema Gang, Dejiko discovers a long lost treasure in her space ship labeled "Lisa" which she belies will earn her a lot of money. Little does she know, this could be the discovery to her true person...
1. Prologue

**Dejiko's Answer Prologue**

More than ten years have passed since the Di Gi Charat Invasion. The Black Gema Gema Gang has taken control of Planet Analogue. To escape the barren and polluted surface caused by their failed invasion, they have constructed new floating cities 7,000m above the surface, where the air is clean and safe. Already half of Analogue lives in the skies. The Analogue surface has become a battlefield where armies fight to control the resource plants that feed the floating cities. As the reconstruction of Analogue came to a close, highly skilled Black Gema Gema horsemen called the PKO Mounties enabled the Black Gema Gema Gang to firmly establish their rule of the planet. Fearing the power and independence of these Mounties, the Black Gema Gema Gang left them behind on the surface of the capital city and the key power to the floating cities known as Arteria, which is protected from the barren surface by an atmospheric energy shield. The PKO Mounties under the command of General Rik Heisenberg have the original obligation to serve and protect Analogue, as well as its royal rulers' Princess Pyocola Analogue III. Pyocola, also known as Piyoko, is now old enough to secure her own ruling of Analogue as well as become a member of the PKO Mounties herself holding her skill Rank at #3. The Mounties, including Piyoko, now work together as mercenaries in the never ending economic wars to repay their planetary debt due to their failed invasion of Planet Di Gi Charat.


	2. Session 1 Part 1

**Session 1-1**

Piyoko rode far away from the urban part of Arteria to some familiar grassland from her childhood. The scenery was much different than from what she could remember. She remembered the grassy plains extending far out into the horizon where several trees and ponds would complement the perception of the gorgeous vista. Now, all that she saw was the grasslands extending to half way towards the horizon before ending at the massive wall, generating the atmosphere for the grass to live, which separated it from the endless sand dune beyond. She thought to herself that such a scenery was better than what she had to experience ten years ago actually living in the dustbowl. She continued to ride until she came across a very familiar grassy knoll where the trees ended with only one standing at the knoll. Piyoko climbed off of Reiterpallasch and allowed her to roam freely. Piyoko approached the tree and sat under it facing away from the distant wall. This was the very place that Coo taught her how to ride a horse when she was six. Piyoko, Rik, Ky, and Coo would always come to this spot to play with her, and try to teach her how to be in every which way a lady like princess. In the end, Piyoko would always want to end up with Coo. There was just something about him… And now here she was, eighteen years old and looking back on all those memories upon an enclosed world that she lives in now. Piyoko looked behind the tree towards the wall, and just let her eyes sink into the endless bowl of desert beyond it.

"So this is what we get… for my parents' crime ten years ago, pyo…" she whispered to herself.

Piyoko then heard multiple thumps behind her. She stood up and turned to see Reiterpallasch running along with a saddled black horse. Piyoko walked closer to get a closer look at the new horse then said to herself:

"That's My Bliss! If My Bliss is here… than that must mean…"

Just then, Piyoko's eyes were covered by the hands of someone behind her. The person behind her said in a deep manly voice,

"Guess who!"

Piyoko, despite her startle, smiled, turned and embraced the man dressed casually with jeans and a gray t-shirt, yet had on a black cape with the image of a potato on the back .

"Coo!" she said lovingly.

Coo giggled as he tried to maintain his balance with Piyoko's heavy hug.

"I don't see how you could find such a rowdy brat so attractive Coo-san." said an elder man in samurai robes who approached the two.

Piyoko hugged the old man friendly saying his name, "Emperio."

"Where is everyone else?" Piyoko asked.

"They should be on their way." Emperio replied in his broken accent. "Ky-san is really excited about his new AMS jetpack. So excited he can't even remember what AMS stands for. Coo-san had an idea you would be coming out here."

"Hey master Transcend," said Coo, "Do you have any idea what this place is?"

"I can't say I do, but it would have sure been a good place to train you."

"It's actually where I taught Piyoko how to ride a horse! Look at her now. What a rider she has become."

"Indeed… you must be so proud of such a beautiful, adorable, darling sweet precious…"

Piyoko blushed at Emperio's comments and moved towards the tree so she couldn't here anymore. But then Emperio smirked and muttered quietly,

"…aggravating child."

Rik then road in on his grey horse Stasis.

"Looks like Coo-san was right on Rik-san." said Emperio

"Oh Coo knows everything about Piyoko." replied Rik, "He can tell you her shoe size."

Suddenly an enormous boom sounded right next to Rik causing Stasis to flee along with him. Adjacent to his starting position was Ky with his new Allegory Manipulation System jetpack.

"Ta-Da!" he said.

"Argh! Give me a heart attack, that's fine!" shouted the startled Emperio.

"I am from the future fellow Transcend!" Ky said in an overly exaggerated formal talk.

"Oh I bet." Replied Emperio sarcastically.

"Accept my sincerest apologies for startling respectful elderly man such as yourself. Listen, I humbly… regret my sudden appearance from my…

"Ky!" said Coo, "Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky! Ky, if you keep talking like that I swear to God I will hit your face with a brick!"

Ky couldn't help but burst into a hysterical laughter. Rik, after getting Stasis under control, rode back to the group and dismounted.

"You know something Lieutenant General," he said to Ky, "I know that thing is suppose to be under your manipulation, but I am starting to get the feeling that it is actually manipulating you."

"Nonsense General" Ky said back, "I have it under full control! Watch this… Left!" Ky's AMS jetpack gently boosted him to the left. "Right!" He then boosted to the right. "Up!" He then propelled upward. "Off!" His boosters cut out and he came falling down. "On, and steady!" The AMS then boosted to land him safely down. "Over-boost!" The AMS then opened some slots on the side and more jet vents on the back which started to suck in air and gather energy for a major jet drive.

"No! Stop!" shouted Coo. Ky's AMS engines all cut out and everything closed on Coo's mark. "Okay Ky, we get the point! Just don't scare off our horses."

Piyoko was sitting under the tree giggling in entertainment at the boys' confrontations.

"Fine! Toopoob!" said Ky spreading his arms out and allowing the AMS to un-strap from his body and float freely on its own boosters. He then pointed with two fingers to the tree and the AMS boosted itself towards it and landed right next to Piyoko. "So Transcend, you got the food right? I'm starving!"

"Sure do!" Emperio whistled for his red horse, named after his family, which came to the group. He then unloaded a pair of picnic baskets. "Hey you hungry Princess Pain-in-the… uhh… Pyocola? Coo-san's idea to have a picnic wherever you went out here."

"Hey thanks!" said Piyoko, "Yeah, I'm starving too, pyo!" She then leaped up from the tree and joined everyone.

"Wait… aren't we missing someone?" asked Coo, "Where is Gerald?"

Rik, squinting his eyes, pointed at a horseman far out in a full suit from head to toe in Medieval like armor, ridding a white horse, and running into each and every tree branch that got in his way obviously due to his poor sight out of his helmet. Piyoko and the boys were just laughing.

"Hey bucket-head!" shouted Coo, waving his hands in the air. The confused horseman looked left and right and then finally removed his helmet and looked in the direction of Coo. The horseman with long blue hair then made the face of "Oh there they are" and approached the group.

"Gerald…" said Emperio unpacking the baskets, "I know you are supposed to be our knight in shinny armor, but I think you are overdoing it by wearing a junkyard to a picnic."

As Gerald tried to dismount, his metal boots clang on to the footholds of his saddle and made him stumble off with his horse, Lionheart, dragging him a few inches before slipping off. Piyoko and the gang just couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey you never know…" said Gerald getting up and dusting himself off, "There might just be some monster that will pop up from out of nowhere and hand our asses to us."

"Heh heh, yeah and you without your axe?"

Gerald patted himself down and realized that he forgot his weapons. The group laughed again.

"Come on pal, the only monsters around here are us about to devour some freshly made rice balls, pickles, split-pea soup and tea."

The group continued with entertaining conversations as they all sat to have their dinner. Piyoko and Coo sat next to each other like always since they were children. Everyone else was at a random position but Piyoko was always with Coo. At one point, Rik mouthed to Coo and Piyoko "look at Ky." Ky had his hand extended out to one of the rice balls with his eyes shut expecting it to come to him just like his AMS. With everyone silently giggling, Emperio grabbed a rice ball and threw it at his face, and everyone cracked up.

"You thought too hard Lieutenant!" said Coo sarcastically. After their meal, the gang hung out on the knoll till dusk. Rik, at one point sat alone at the far side staring at the close by Planet Di Gi Charat which occupied most of the blackening sky. Ky approached him from behind and sat along with him.

"Hey General! What you up to?" He then looked at the sky along with him. "Aren't you glad that we can put food on the table now? Remember when we use to live out there?" He said pointing to the desert on the other side of the wall.

Rik nodded his head, and then looked back at Piyoko playing with Coo, Emperio and Gerald and their horses.

"Look at the Princess… Look how beautiful she has become. Do you remember when she used to ride you on this very knoll as a horse?"

"She has really grown hasn't she?"

"Her and the Major… You remember we would also always talk about how Princess Pyocola is always happy with Coo around? I can tell… she is in love with him."

"You…really think so? I mean they are like brother and sister… do you think that they would…?"

"More than likely… What about you Lieutenant?"

"Huh?"

"Has there been anyone that you fancied out of the Gang?"

"Gosh General… now that you mentioned it…I never really had the time to think about anyone that I liked… but… I would say that probably that daughter of Wong Sho Lung from the Queen and King's Honor Guard would be more of my type."

"You mean Hinagiku?"

"Yeah her. Nothing wrong with it right?"

"Nah…"

"What made you think about this Rik? Are you… jealous of Coo and Princess Pyocola?"

Rik laid back looking at the stars and the planet. "Do you remember… months after the invasion… we went to Earth to try and kidnap the Princess of Di Gi Charat, for a big ransom to get our planet back on its feet?"

"Yeah, we just couldn't quite get her due to some extraordinary misfortunes… or some divine luck of hers..."

"I just think of how gorgeous Princess Pyocola has gotten over the past ten years, and I wonder how Princess Di Gi Charat looks today… if she is just as beautiful…"

"Are you telling me that you like the Princess of Di Gi Charat?"

"I… don't know… I… No! I'm just curious though… because I only known her when she was a child. And she is a few years older than Princess Pyocola."

"You know, we can always try and kidnap her again… I mean, look: There are six of us now; we have weapons, and horses. I'm more than sure we can overpower her and get our long awaited ransom."

"It's just… what if I do see her and think that she has grown into a beautiful figure like Princess Pyocola, and… I do end up liking her?"

Ky paused for a moment thinking about himself in Rik's place. "I…don't know General… I don't think that the princess of Di Gi Charat would want anything to do with a General of an army that invaded her planet ten years ago. But… if you really feel it in you, you can always go of on your own to Earth and see her yourself. And if you do like her… you should try and approach her in a way that you regret what we did."

"I dunno, I think I'm just going crazy."

"Hey Rik, Ky!" shouted Piyoko mounted up, "Let's go home! It's getting dark!"

"Let's just be more worried about what we have to do as mercs and protectors of our planet." said Rik getting up, "we got to keep food on the table for our loved one.

Rik mounted up, and Ky strapped on his AMS and all six of the Black Gema Gema Gang members traveled home together, continuing their family like congregations.


	3. Session 2 Part 1

**Session 2 -1** (Uncensored)

Dejiko assembled Rabi-en-Rose and the manager's new hire, a Russian Pink haired 13 year-old girl who demonstrated great enthusiasm in Dejiko, and Rabi-en-Rose's outfits, as well as Dejiko's 20 year old "maturity".

"It appears that you two need additional instruction, nyo." Dejiko said to the two.

"Yes Dejiko-sama!" said the girl enthusiastically.

"I have been working here for ten fucking years! I don't need any additional fucking instruction!" complained Rabi-en-Rose.

"Usada, I will pretend to be a customer and ask for help, nyo." Dejiko continued brushing away Rabi's remarks.

"How many fucking times to I have to tell you? I am Rabi-en-Rose!"

"Umm… excuse me, can you please direct me to the trading card section, nyo?"

"We're standing in it!"

"Search your feelings Usada…"

"I don't need to search my fucking…"

"Mariana-san?" she said to the girl.

"Isle 5 Dejiko-sama!" she said.

"Excellent Marianna-san, nyo!"

"This is stupid." said Rabi then walked away.

"Were…not…done yet…" Dejiko said trying to get her attention but lost it. "Marianna-san! I see great potential in you, nyo! You shall join my everlasting quest to help me become number one idol,nyo!"

Marianna was so astonished as if she was being given a commission. Dejiko began hopping up and down in fanaticism, with her enormous breasts bouncing around in her tube top under her dress which she used as a bra.

"Together we will take over the store and have all the customers cheering 'our dear Dejiko',nyo!" Dejiko in her excitement knocked down a trading card rack and scattered cards all over the floor.

"Umm… clean that up will you kindly, nyo?" she ordered, and then walked away.

Dejiko returned to the register and over looked all the customers that were in. She then spotted Puchiko walk in with a cowboy hat that still had the price tag hanging on the brim, and carrying a good sized wooden box by a rope handle.

"Hey! Puchiko!" shouted Dejiko.

Puchiko approached Dejiko and sat with her behind the counter and gave Dejiko back her collar with its large jingle bell.

"You shouldn't say my name so loud with this thing, nyu."

Dejiko stood up and shouted:

"Puchiko! Puchiko! We got Puchiko here, nyo!" and pointed at her.

Puchiko just sat annoyed.

"You see nobody gives a shit, nyo!" she said sitting back down. "Nice hat…" Dejiko smacked the hat clear of Puchiko's head. "What the fuck are you trying to be, a secret agent, nyo?"

Puchiko with her usual straight face just placed the box on Dejiko's lap. Dejiko looked around the box and found a stenciled military label that spelled "LISA". Dejiko gasped.

"Your little friend from the space ship, nyu… from out of that collar bell of yours, nyu." said Puchiko.

Dejiko embraced the wooden box and got aroused and excited by hugging it.

"I even got the week passes from the manager; he said that it would be okay, as long as we had a suitable replacement for the store, a mascot. Just don't let the manager see you with it, or we will be up the river."

Dejiko embraced the box really tight and started trembling and pounding her feet on the floor and moaning in excitement as if she was having an orgasm.

"Who the hell is going to be our 'mascot', nyo?"

Puchiko still with her straight face, looked at Dejiko and then turned to grab two sets of Rabi-en-Rose fuzzy dice from the merchandise display and set them on the counter. She then got up and disappeared behind the trading card section. Dejiko just followed her eyes with Puchiko until she walked back with Marianna following her. Puchiko positioned Marianna in front of the counter and with her hand pointed to her. Dejiko just stared at Marianna, both with puzzled looks on their faces. Puchiko then grabbed one set of the dice, and then grabbed some of Marianna's hair.

"We put her hair in a pigtail…"

Dejiko then burst into a hysterical laughter as soon as Puchiko put a pigtail on one part of Marianna's hair using the Rabi-en Rose dice. Dejiko pounded the counter in her laughter unable to see Puchiko put the other set of dice on Marianna's hair. As soon as Dejiko got to open her eyes again and see Marianna, Puchiko was putting a dog collar with a Dejiko jingle bell on it. Dejiko set the box on the counter laid her head flat on it and continued her hard laughter, pounding the box, and pointing at Marianna. Puchiko, when she was done, just looked at Dejiko, swallowing Marianna's humiliation which remained unknown to her since she still didn't know what was going on, or what she was being used as. Marianna even tried giggling herself thinking that there was some sort of moment to laugh at, but she still did not know what was going on. Puchiko then heard the sound of liquid behind the counter. Dejiko opened her eyes full of tears from her roaring laughter, looked at Marianna again and started calling her "Lap Dog".

"Hey Marianna-san." said Dejiko, "Will you kindly get on your knees, nyo?"

Without question, Marianna got down on her knees.

"Now bark like a dog."

"Arf! Arf!" Marianna shouted.

Dejiko laughed some more. "Now roll over!" she said.

Marianna, again without question, got down and rolled on her back.

"Good girl!" she said with most of her laughter out of her system. "Marianna-san, you have been promoted!"

Marianna stood up and smiled in excitement.

"Next week you will take my place here at the counter for I have a very important business trip to attend, nyo. The manager requires you to dress up so be sure to wear that very cute jewelry that Miss. Puchiko assigned to you, nyo."

"Oh thank you so much Dejiko-sama," Marianna replied, "I will be happy to take your place, and I will do the best job in the history of ever!"

"Excellent!" said Dejiko applauding and standing up in a puddle. Dejiko looked down."Oh and uhh… clean that up, will you kindly, nyo." Dejiko grabbed her wooden box and walked with Puchiko to the back of the store.

"Excellent idea Puchiko, nyo." said Dejiko.

"I really wasn't expecting you to make fun of her like that, nyu." Puchiko said back, "If I were her, next week would be the best week of my life. You treat that poor girl like fucking dog shit, nyu."

"Relax Puchiko, she loves the way I treat her, just look how happy she is! And what more would a royal like me want than someone who would weigh my breast, and take its size and compare it to Usada's, nyo? And I bet you she would go to sleep tonight with the very mop she is using to clean up my Golden Juice of Dejiko, nyo. A princesses' trash is a lap dog's treasure after all, nyohoho..."

"You're fucking sick, nyu."

Dejiko and Puchiko made it back to their room on the top floor. Dejiko allowed Puchiko to take a bath first despite her soiled underpants; Dejiko was too excited over her new package. Dejiko went to the bedroom to pry open the box, when suddenly she heard the sound of something tear behind her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, gema?" said Gema angrily.

Dejiko turned and looked at her torn curtain by Gema's impatience. "Look what you did to my curtain!" she shouted. "You better watch your lil balloonie ass before you get your head blasted, nyo!" Dejiko threatened as she pried opened the box filled with strings of straw.

"With what,gema?" asked Gema, "Your laser eyebeams again, gema?"

"No with this…" Dejiko reached into the straw and pulled out a red tiger striped M-16 with an attached grenade launcher, and pointed it at Gema.

Gema just froze at looking down the barrel of the M-16. "Oh my God! Dejiko! Where'd you get that?" asked Gema shivering.

"Yo' mama." replied Dejiko.

"F…fuck you…."

"Fuck _you!_"

"Seriously Dejiko, where in hell did you get that thing, and how did you get it?"

Dejiko lowered the gun and grinned at Gema. She picked up the magazine and a box of rounds from the box, and sat at her sleeping bag. She began loading the rounds into the magazine and told Gema:

"Do you remember when we were fleeing home when the Black Gema Gema Gang was attacking ten years ago, and that DGC Secret service agent was trying to get the door open, nyo?"

Dejiko went on of telling the story: Dejiko was ten years old running with Puchiko who was only five, following a Di Gi Charat Secret Service Agent to a landing platform where their space ship was, with Gema trailing them. When they got to the ship, some Black Gema Gema solders opened fire upon them and hit the hatch door.

"The door is jammed!" shouted the agent.

"Well what about the side door, nyo?" asked Dejiko in panic.

"It's locked!"

"Well where are the keys???"

"Their inside!"

"Oh well that's just great!"

The agent then handed Dejiko his weapon, a tiger striped M-16 A2, with a grenade launcher, and engraved on the handle "Lisa". "Here, hold them off while I try to get the door open…"

Dejiko just held the gun by its mussel with two fingers and said: "I don't want to hold this, I hate guns, nyo!" Dejiko then heard a bullet whistle passed her and hit something with a bang next to her head. She touched her head and noticed that one of her bells was missing.

"My bell!" she whined, "He shot my beeeeelllll, nyooooooo!" Dejiko then glared angrily at the attacking solders. "That son-of-a-bitch!" Dejiko pulled the lock on the M-16 and fired the grenade at the attackers, and opened full fire upon them.

The agent, Gema and Puchiko just watched as Dejiko was tearing up the attackers with the M-16. About a minute later, Dejiko ceased firing with the entire pack of attackers wiped out.

"Now I remember…" said Gema after Dejiko, told the story. "So what are you planning to do with that thing, gema?"

Dejiko pulled out her phone, and brought up her e-mail, then handed it over to Gema.

"There are some jobs that Omer Science of Planet Di Gi Charat is offering that require a hired gun, nyo, and the pay is enormous!"

"_For 100,000,000 yen…" _read Gema, _"We want you to infiltrate the Torus underground facility PA- 23, and take out the guard forces of the first level. Our forces will then take care of the rest on the levels down below since the pack door will be shut during any attacks. The first level guards consist of only unmanned mechs and should be of little problem. The client expects blast doors to also be closed throughout the level, and he is authorizing the destruction of any that get in your way. And that's the briefing. This is an excellent opportunity to strengthen ties with Omer Science; it might be a good idea to accept. _Dejko, do you realize how dangerous this kind of work is, gema?"

"Do you realize how dangerous Dejiko will be with a gun, nyu?" asked Puchiko, coming into the room damp with towels on.

"Why did I even bother asking, gema?"

"Gema, if you don't mind, nyo… Puchiko and I need a 'girls only moment', nyo."

Gema gave Dejiko her phone back, and exited. "Dejiko…" he said before he floated out the door, "I already know that there is no way I can stop you from doing this… If something happens to you, your parents are going to probably kill me, but all I can say is that you are a _very _dangerous girl." Gema exited.

Puchiko removed her towels and put on her night cloths. "Where is the Torus underground anyway, nyu?" she asked.

"It's below the surface of Planet Analogue, nyo."

"Planet Analogue? Don't you think that the Black Gema Gema Gang might spot you, nyu?"

"Don't worry Puchkio, we'll be disguised in some way. Besides, I heard that The Gang is too busy as it is to notice us. They are trying to rebuild their poor selves from their big mistake of trying to conquer us, nyo." Dejiko replaced the M-16 in the box along with its loaded magazine. "To think Puchiko, this baby, is going to make us super rich! No more having to struggle to survive by working in this dump. And everyone on Earth and home will finally know who Dejiko truly is." Dejiko reached under her dress and removed her urine soaked underpants. "Oh to think what it would be like being the royal princess of Akihabra, nyo." Dejiko brought her underpants to her nose, and took a deep whiff. "Oh that ever so musty smell of Dejiko becoming the sweet aroma of the world…" Dejiko sniffed her underpants again, "Colognes, perfumes, household air fresheners… hell I wouldn't mind sleeping with this, nyo. Oh but the fresher the better, nyo." Dejiko spread her legs out over her sleeping bag, and pushed to spray it with the little she had left.

Puchiko was looking at Dejiko in great disgust. She moved her sleeping bag far away from Dejiko's. "I don't think I will ever know anyone who's more in love with themselves, nyu. she whispered to herself. "Enjoy smearing it all over yourself, nyu." she said to Dejiko, "Are you sure that Mom gave birth to a lynx and not a lycan, nyu?"

Dejiko approached the door to attend her turn at the bath. "People do refer to us girls as 'bitches' sometimes my dear Puchiko." she said shoving something in Puchiko's gut.

Puchiko grabbed whatever it was and saw it was Dejiko's soaked underpants, staining her night gown. "Ahhhgg!!! Damn it Dejiko! I just took a bath too!"

"It came from a royal princess Puchiko! You should feel privileged!"

"All I fucking feel is disgusted, nyu!" Puchiko threw the pants in the laundry basket, quickly removed her night gown and threw it in the basket as well, and then rushed to the kitchen sink to wash herself thoroughly.


End file.
